


Chasing the Night wind

by Oneroika_Lunae



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: A free slap in the face to Tarantula cause I hate her guts, Alfred is the best, Attempted Sexual Assault, Babs has mixed feelings, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Damian the demon spawn, Dick should wear long coats for a reason, F/M, Home made pastries, Jason gaves people a heart attack, Mentions of Rape, Nightwing saves the day, Redheads in need of hiting the gym, Self-Indulgent, Stalking superheroes, Tim is adorkable, When a normal person gets thrown into the batfamily, mentions of past rape, the booty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: Catherine " Kitty" Barnes picked a bad day to take a short cut back home from work. Luckily, there is a dashing vigilante in Bludhaven to save the day and kick the bad guys's asses.Kitty only wanted to give him a  thank you present, she swears. She has no idea how it snowballed to the point she finds herself talking with the dead, stiching up wounds at five in the morning, entertaining demons for the evening, or learning how to make proper tea.She would rather not mention the super villains, the kidnappings and the whole affair.It all started with a history teacher and a spandex cladded well toned behind...





	Chasing the Night wind

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fic cause firt of all I wanted to try and fit a non superhero figure in my favourite superfamily. Also Dick has enough romantic interests, but what the hell why not.
> 
> I blame @sakurita94 for everything. This was not my designated fandom, but somehow she grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me here. 
> 
> You have created a monster my dear, you may as well read this whole mess
> 
> For those who already know me... Yes. This is still the shitty tablet. No, I have no money for a new one, or for a new keyboard. I will pass it through m. Word, when i get home , as usual.

Catherine was dead on her feet. She would never, ever, ever work so late again. In her life. She knew it was a lie, and that she would last a couple of days, maybe a week, before she was back in her office when she was supposed to be home. But there were papers to be grade and a whole new wing of the museum to organize. The new sensation, the recently discovered funerary mask of a Greek king, was the cause of it. Kitty couldn't wait to get home to her cat. Well, dinner first, and then cuddles with her cat. She was starving. What has been supposed to be a lunch date had been cancelled as work swallowed her whole. 

She had been considering taking a short cut for a while now, eager to save the extra twenty minutes home. Then again, it was a dark and lonely night, she was really really tired, and alone. Going all alone into a dark place at night wasn't the best of the ideas. But soon enough Catherine didn't have to bother with a decision. Nature took it for her. It started to rain like god was aiming for a second flood to whip out all the filth on earth, and Kitty ran. When Kitty stuck her hand in her bag to fish out her umbrella, she noticed something. She had forgotten her umbrella. Of all days!! She really was down on her luck today. Hugging her bag to her chest, Kitty hasted down the street and into the alley that would let her a couple of blocks away from her flat. Her warm, definitely not wet, flat. Completed with food, a cat, and a fluffy bed. She had just entered the alley when she bumped into something. Kitty fell on her ass, and when she looked up she realized she had bumped into a someone.

A man built like a fridge with blonde hair and sunglasses. In the middle of the night. While it was raining. What a git, she thought. But the man smiled creepily and bent to grab the lapels of her coat. ' don't panic yet, maybe he is friendly, it would be very rude to judge someone by his appearance' " look at what we've got here" the blonde man said " sweet little thing" from the back of the alley another two guys as creepy as the first came forward. Shoot. Okay, first impression was spot on, appearance matched. Kitty tried to scream but she was too scared. One of the thugs tried to take away her bag, and the other grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully. Somehow what little survival instinct she had kicked in and she scream as loud as she could. A high pitched screech of pure terror. She yanked back her bag and hit one of them in the head. They dropped her and she landed painfully in the concrete. Something dug in her side and a bolt of pain ran through her side. A boot hit her in the face, and her skull impacted in the asphalt with a loud crack. Catherine felt herself go numb. Even when one of the men straddled her she lay there like a puppet with their strings cut, sight fogged and mind muddled. It felt like a very horrible nightmare that wasn't happening to het. She was convinced she would wake up covered in sweat in her bed. But, at the same time, it was all very real. The pain in her side, the hands tugging at her clothes, the laughter and obscene commentaries. Then, lighting lit up the sky and she saw a shadow jumping through the rooftops. For a moment, she thought about the Batman of her natal Gotham. But this was Bludhaven, she remembered herself bitterly, and there was no Bat here to save her. She closed her eyes. She wished the kick had been hard enough to knock her out. 

She braced herself for what it was to come, but then there was the sound of metal smacking in flesh, and weight being lifted from her. She opened her eyes in time to see a man with a tight fitting black and blue uniform beating the crap out of the thugs. Getting up was accompanied by a wave of nausea, but Kitty manage to crawl to where her purse had been abandoned by a trash can. She grabbed the bag and left herself fall into a sitting position against the wall. From her hiding spot she observed the whole thing, gaping. She rummaged through the purse until she found her mobile phone and hastily snapped what it felt like a million pictures. She was trying very hard not to puke, and her hip hurt something fierce, just like the back of her head. 

Soon the spandex guy ( and what a lovely thing, spandex, that hugged muscles so well and made that ass pop out. What a lovely ass it was. And what a lovely pair of thighs, she blamed the concussion) was the only one standing. But Kitty didn't come out of her hiding spot. Spandex guy was even wearing a mask and everything. Right now she was waiting, pure gothamite style, to see if this was a vigilante doing his job, or a villain angry at someone invading his turf. When he looked around, clearly looking for her, and gave her a megawatt smile when he finally spotted her popped up against the dirty wall, first of all her heart skipped a beat and her stomach did a pretty funny thing, like a back flip. He had a beautiful sunny smile, far too innocent to belong to someone that just kicked the shit out of three guys built like a fridge. Second, now she was completely sure the guy was a superhero wannabe. Villains didn't smile like that.

He came closer and offered his hand to her with a bow. " May I help you?" Kitty took his hand, but once she was upright her head felt like someone was hammering a nail into her skull, she winced, and staggered, coming dangerously close to fall if she hadn't had the luck of falling towards him, so her gallant knight in black and blue spandex could catch her against his chest. oh. OH. It was warm and comfy and chiseled. She could feel it because that damned spandex left practically no room for the imagination. If Kitty didn't had the worst headache in history, she would blush, or try to flirt. But right now all her strength had gone to ensure the tea she had as lunch didn't make an appearance. " whoa, Miss, better get you to a hospital soon, i think you have a concussion" 

Catherine wanted to bark a barb like really genius, or you don't say? But what came out of her mouth instead was " ur eyes are really pwetty" and it was true. They were a bright blue that popped framed by the darkness of his mask. She felt herself losing her feet again and she threw her harms around his neck. She was feeling terrible, and cold. Shock, her mind supplied. You are going into shock. The masked vigilante bent and put an arm under her legs. She giggled, courtesy of her brain and the cotton that filled it, but it was a baaad idea. It sent a wave of pain all the way down her back. " Ouch" she whined, the man chuckled " Don't worry Miss, I'm sure you will be fine". Kitty rested her head in the shoulder of her savior and tried to breath in deep, willing the pain away. Wasn't really working. But she could smelled the hero wannabe. He smelled nice. Very nice. Something spicy and musky and of course, spandex,leather and sweat. " hmmmmmm" she rubbed her nose and temple against him, like a cat. " so niiice.....veryyy....very ni..." she felt the bile raising in the back of her throat, and everything went black.

She woke up the next morning in a hospital room. They were very kind, having already phoned her boss to let him know what had happened to her. She had a mild concussion, and a really ugly cut in her hip where what they thought it might have been a broken bottle had cut her flesh. She had passed out from shock and blood loss. After a transfusion, she already felt much better. She was discharged and dragged herself home with orders from the doctor of staying in bed for a day and then go straight to the police station to give an statement about the attack she had suffered. 

She ordered two large pizzas over the phone, and a gallon of ice cream while she tried to walk into her apartment with a black cat rubbing himself against her legs and walking around her. After petting She took a hot shower and then changed into her very comfy pajamas. Then she paid for the food and built a nest with blankets in her couch. Ptero leap into the nest and curled around her, purring. She decided to stay all day like that, buried in blankets, with frozen goods and a fluffy cat. 

She was thinking absentmindedly of how to explain to the good police officers that a hot guy with an ass to die for that even sweaty smelled good save her from being mugged and rapped in that alley. She was found near a police car with her shirt torn and tied around her middle in a makeshift bandage, unconscious. They had driven her to the ER. She went up to get her purse. For the first time since she shot them, she took a long look to the pictures of the fight. Most of them were blurry as hell, but a couple of them were clear enough that she could see, not very well, because the flash hadn't made an appearance and the lighting in dark alleys in the middle of the night, while raining, wasn't the best, but that lonely light had given enough light to see the shape of the body and the bright blue lines of the man's suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story, i hope you enjoyed it. Please swing by my tumblr, oneroikalunae, I answer questions and accept suggestions.
> 
> Kudos and comments feed me and help me write. You can't imagine how happy they make me, they mean you care. 
> 
> Love you all so much guys
> 
> Luna


End file.
